The Spark Between Us
by Chucky'sPrettyLilgurl
Summary: An epic story of how the most beloved couple came together to cherish one another. And it all started with a mission That consisted of a child. Lucy and Natsu go through many obstacles that life throws at them that will either strengthen or weaken their blossoming relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Babysitting Gig?

Did you buy the tickets for the train? Asked the slightly irritated blonde folding her arms and jutting her curvy hip to the side. She glanced at her white painted manicured nails, admiring them mentally as she waited for the answer she hoped to get. Years passed since incident with the eclispe project and everyone soon forgot the stress and effort that took place during the time. The celestial wizard also matured as well as her colligues. Her thick lashes longer, her creamy skin much healthier then before, her blonde hair longer and slightly faded and her body only grew more attractive by the day if possible.

Er... No... The dragonslayer mumbled, his body going tense, preparing itself for another blow to the groin by Lucy's monstrously powerful kicks that were most likely to be followed by screams and scolds. His prediction was accurate when he fell face first to the ground holding his aching genitals and teeth clenching in burning pain. His feline friend flew to the floor beside the pinkette's head and stared at the sobbing man before him. OWWW!.. The young man howled, a late reaction Lucy only grimaced at.

Lushy what's with you and Natsu's groin... I mean you could at least hit him someplace where he couldn't loose the ability to reproduce.. After that statement, Happy was nearly flying out of the atomsphere before Natsu regained his strength to stand.

I swear there are some things that stupid neko shouldn't know... Lucy implied, her brow twitching in annoyance. And you... I told you at least seven times yesterday to buy the train tickets you moron! Lucy shouted stomping her foot against the cobblestone path childishly. Natsu only replied with a strained groan that sounded like he was sick to his stomach.

You know Happy was right... Like damn Luce, take it easy... I can still buy them. Natsu mumbled finally standing. Lucy rolled her eyes and straightened up her white ruffled skirt from the latest Lucy kick.

Yea, Just buy them.. Lucy moaned wrapping her fingers around the handle of her purple suitcase. Everything was neatly packed into her traveling bag and she was ready to go. In her mind, she made sure she and Natsu were both fully prepared, she even folded and packed Natsu's clothes and all she asked the moron to do was buy train tickets! She couldn't help but think Natsu did it purposely so they could avoid riding a train. Lucy glared daggers at the back of the toned man's head when she realized what game he was playing. Before Natsu turned to go to the ticket's booth Lucy wanted to know for sure.

Natsu? Did you actually forget the tickets or are you trying to avoid motion sickness? Lucy said, her expression completely blank. Natsu scratched the back of his head in a skitish manner and only smiled cheekishly at her.

Uh both? Natsu asked in a questioning tone that only ignited a flame inside the celestial mage's... temper. Lucy adjusted her hair into a high pony tail before scolding the boy once more.

Natsu... There is no "both" but at this point it doesn't really matter. If you dont wanna ride a vehicle just tell me and we can walk... Depending on the destination and how far it is. Lucy said with a small smile, reassuring her oblivious partner. Natsu shot her his toothy grin and simply nodded. The young woman took the mission paper out of her pocket and read the destination. It's not that far... I guess. Its just two miles away from magnolia.. Lucy murmured her attention completely focused on the paper.

Guess you won't have to walk after all Natsu! The blue neko cooed, an epic fist pump from the cat to brighten Natsu's excited flare. Natsu agreed shooting his faithful exceed a heartwarming smile that could lift the spirits of even the gloomiest company. Lucy's eyes looked up to watch her two closest friends cheer, a small smile graced her plump pink lips.

Alrighty then, Let's get a move on! Lucy encouraged strutting the direction of their destination eagerly. Her pinkette partner and flying exceed followed closely behind her.

The journey to their employer wasn't as loud as usual, due to the absense of Gray and Erza. Whom were both needed in a special mission specifically for their talents. Makarov made it clear that Gray was to accompany Erza on the her mission whether he liked it or not. As Lucy came across the small red cottage outside of one of the many cities settled in Fiore she looked back to see Natsu panting and slouching, clearly tired.

Oh Come on Natsu with all that pent up energy you have... You can't possibly be tired! Lucy teased the almighty slayer that puffed at her with the cutest little pout known to mankind. Lucy couldn't help but notice all of Natsu's cute little actions that occur during typical days. It wasn't wrong for such a beautiful young lady to admire such a handsome man even if that man happened to be her best friend...

Come on! Lucy shouted as she tugged on Natsu's wrist, leading him to the front door of the small home. Lucy knocked on the wooden door and waited a few minutes before someone answered. There standing in the doorway was a petite little girl. Her curious gold eyes stared straight into Lucy's with wonder. Lucy scanned the child's appearance and couldn't fathom how utterly adorable the young girl was. Her light brown hair was neatly combed into two braided pigtails that rested in front of her shoulders, she was dressed in her blue star printed pjs.

Hello. Lucy greeted with a glistening smile as Natsu merely stared at the child blankly. Lucy glanced at Natsu with a death glare and the man immediatly fixed his entire posture. He also greeted the child with a nervous toothy grin that earned nothing but a few blinks from the child.

Grandma?! The little girl cried, her eyes never leaving Lucy's dark chocolate orbs. Moments later a frail old asian woman waddled into doorway, opening the door wider and the little girl scurried away.

Hello Ma'am, I'm Lucy and this is Natsu and Happy. The celestial mage introduced. The elderly woman smiled at the three of them and offered them to come inside which they happily obliged. Thank you for inviting us in! We're here for the job that was on the billboard! The blonde stated.

Oh yes, I'd like to talk about that. You see my granddaughter and I live alone, and I have a reunion to attend this evening, I would take Miss Asuna with me, but the reunion is being held at a Casino. I need somebody to care for my Asuna. The only people I can trust are the members of Fairy Tail. The woman explained, Natsu practically choked on nothing when he heard what the job details were.

Ma'am how long will you be gone? Lucy asked taking a seat on the light green couch in the middle of the small quaint room. The old lady looked up thoughtfully.

Till Midnight most likely. She answered, Happy flew gracefully down to the ground. Lucy noticed that the boys were abnormally quiet.

We'll take it Ma'am. Is there any way I can contact you in case of an emergency? Lucy asked as Natsu fell back on the couch next to her with a thud. Completely drowning in boredom as she could tell.

Why would we need to call her? We can handle trouble ourselves! Natsu whined throwing his hands up in the air in irritation before crossing hid arms over his chest and pouting like an immature brat.

Natsu even if we can manage trouble we should always notify the guardian or parent if an incident occurs during babysitting... baka. Lucy explained bonking Natsu on the head which he grabbed after the unexpected blow.

Ohh the young man is right. I'm sure you can handle it! The lady cooed as she prepared herself to leave before calling Asuna to the scene. Now listen here child, I don't wanna hear anything about you being disrespectful or disobedient when I come back. You be good for these people. Now I'm off. The old lady warned before waving goodbye to her precious grandbaby and slamming the door behind her.

Sooo erm, I'm Lucy. The wizard greeted and offered her hand to Asuna who hesitantly shook it and smiled. She couldn't believe the woman could leave her grandchild in the care of complete strangers... she was putting all trust in Fairy Tail!

I'm Asuna!

**So I know this chapter had absolutely know hardcore Nalu moments. Trust me we will get to some fierce nalu goodness. I hope you liked the chapter! Just wait for the next one! So excited to get this Nalu thing going!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: He's Good With Kids?

I'm Asuna! The little girl greeted, a cheerful smile gracing her plump lips. Lucy was in awe of the child. Natsu and Happy merely sat in the sidelines with blank expressions and frequent blinks. Lucy glanced at Natsu with a reassuring smile that caught his expressive eyes. Lucy didn't catch the sudden tint on his cheeks that he tried covering with his special scaled scarf.

Asuna looked over to the fascinating dragon slayer and couldn't help but stare at him with obvious curiosity. Natsu averted his eyes to the girl and hesitantly grinned showing off his abnormally long and sharp canines that made that only sparked the child's interest even more. With her hands behind her back and with several glances at the floor, she made her way slowly over to the sitting dragon slayer whom was accompanied by his lazy exceed.

What's your name? She asked shyly, her big curious eyes looking up at him through her thick lashes. She kicked imaginary rocks as she waited for an answer. Lucy simply looked at the two, observing the situation and predicting Natsu's responce.

Natsu leaned in but kept an appropriate distance and the little girl's cheeks tinted at the sudden intensity the man gave off with his dark onyx eyes. I'm Natsu Dragneel! He said with a proud grin and a thumbs up. Asuna smiled happily and reached out her small soft hand for a friendly shake. The pinkette stared at the innocent gesture and grabbed it with his owned calloused one.

Cool meeting ya little Asuna! He said with overpowered shake that shook the entire girl. Lucy panicked when Natsu's powerful shake made Asuna unbalanced and the force made Asuna fall right on her butt. Natsu's gasped and let go of the little girl's hand.

Natsu you moron! Lucy exclaimed scurrying over to the two as Happy snickered. Natsu smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head nervously as he apologized to both Asuna and Lucy.

I'm really sorry Asuna... hug? Natsu said with a huge grin and open arms. Asuna looked up at Lucy for assurance, the blonde hesitantly nodded and with a overjoyed squeal, Asuna pounced on Natsu with glee. Natsu hugged her tightly with a boisterous laugh and let go. The stellar mage admired Natsu's smooth ways with children.

Regaining posture, Asuna turned to Lucy who crouched to her height. So Asuna, Whatcha wanna do? She asked gleefully, Natsu's posture brightened when he thought of all the fun they could do.

Ohhh how about we wrestle Asuna!? He said with excitement. Jumping to his feet raising a fist in the air with eagerness. Lucy shook her head. She could never understand what went in in that man's head.

Natsu she's way to small for you to be wrestling! Lucy exclaimed her brow twitching with irritation. Asuna looked up thoughtfully until the Blue neko came up with a suggestion.

How about a fish eating contest! Happy cheered gaining another excited howl from Natsu. Lucy rolled her eyes and explained that one, they had no fish. Two, its just a dumb idea.

How about hide n' seek!

The suggestion rang through everyone's ears as their attention all went on Asuna. Lucy clapped her hands together satisfied with the plan. Perfect Asuna! I'll be it! Lucy shouted pointing to herself as everyone agreed.

Asuna let's find the best hiding spot ever! Natsu exclaimed walking over to the brunette and placing her on his back. Asuna's mouth gaped as she put her arms around Natsu's neck to hold on. Natsu gave her a toothy grin that only broadened at the sight of her own glistening smile.

I'm gonna count! As the blonde began counting and squeezing her eyes shut, she smirked when she heard the sloppy careless footsteps of who she could only imagine was Natsu. When she shouted the very last number of the countdown her eyes opened and she looked around. Ready or not here I come! She shouted through the dangerously silent house.

(Lucy's P.O.V)

I crept through the hallway, my feet barely leaving the floorboards, worried they would creak if my weight would leave them. I came across the first door I spotted under the stair well. A smirk crept itself on my lips as I expected to see a hiding moron hidden behind dusty boxes and hangers with a freakishly adorable girl by his side. As i reached out for the golden knob, I grasped it and with great power swung it open only to be met with neatly placed shoes and hung up jackets.

Gahh... Where are they!? I whined heading up the stares quietly, thinking of all the possible places a baka could hide, unless the little girl bothered to help him. Lucy let go of the railing and tiptoed into a bedroom. The walls were painted a light green color and the walls had several paintings scattered throughout the room. Near the doorway was another closet, a sliding door closet at that.

A devious little snicker escaped my throat as I slid the door open to see Natsu and Asuna huddled beside each other staring up at me with gaping mouths.

Hi! I greeted smiling with victory. Natsu pouted in defeat as the little girl tugged on his shoulders with giggles and snickers to get him to cheer up.

Aww come on Mr. Natsu we get to find Lucy and Happy now! Natsu avoided both of our gazes as he pouted childishly crossing his arms.

Yea, but I was supposed to find the ultimate hiding spot! Natsu whine standing up and helping his hiding partner up and carefully exiting the small space.

Natsu... it's the most "go to" places to hide. Everyone checks the closets! I stated jutting my hip with sassiness as I smirked, amused. My smirk disappeared when Natsu's eyes darkened with mischeif.

Both of you have ten seconds to find a hiding spot... He warned darkly, his eyes never leaving mine. Asuna immediately sprinted out the door leaving Natsu and I alone. I opened my mouth to reply to that but Natsu beat me to it.

I will find you... He said in a freakishly dark voice. A menacing glint in his eyes as my brown orbs widened in terror. He watched me leave as I booked it down the stairs, planning a successful plan in my mind. Everything was done for when I heard a...

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I squealed and dove in the first closet I could get my hands on. When I quietly shut the door. I crouched down in the corner of the dark room. My face buried in the protection if my arms and knees. I waited for somebody to swing open that door and get me. I was so worried I thought he was there in the room with me ready to pounce. The sound of pounding footsteps snapped me out of my thoughts as I peeked out of my arms to stare at the door. My heart stopped when I found a towering man standing in the doorway with a sadistic smile and devious eyes looking at me.

Fouuuuund You.

The light switched on, my eyes squinting until they adjusted. There Natsu was looking at me with a puzzled expression. Didn't you just finish telling me the closets are the most obvious places to look? Talk about weird. He said with an amused smirk.

S-shut up Baka! I screamed standing up and stomping my foot childishly as I stomped passed him with a red face. W-where's Asuna? I said with an angry pout.

Dunno.. He said carelessly, running a hand through his messy pink mane and yawning. Through clenched teeth I responded with annoyance.

Then go fucking look for her. I murmured to Natsu who obeyed and went to find Asuna, clearly scared. After it hit me. Where's Happy? I thought.

I walked into the living room to dee the cat curled up on the couch sleeping. I smiled and sat by him. I looked over to see Natsu walking in with Asuna's face in the crook of his neck, her body limp and Natsu carrying her with one arm.

She must of fallen asleep while hiding. He snickered glancing at the sleeping child resting on his shoulder. I never noticed it before with other kids like Wendy. But throughout the night I've noticed how Natsu is with this child. He was really... impressive how he cares for her.

I'm gonna tuck her in bed. He said adjusting her and waiting for an answer from me.

O-Oh ok... I murmured as I watched Natsu walk up the stairs. I stood up and followed quietly behind. Natsu disappeared with child into her room. from the doorway I watched as Natsu pulled the comforter down and gently place Asuna on the mattress, lifting her head up and sliding the pillow underneath and then pulling the covers over her. Natsu leaned back momentarily, staring at the sleeping child and ten brushing a strand of hair out of her face then turning to walk out.

The slayer noticed me at the doorway and I regained my posture as I smiled at him impressed. Natsu's cheek became red as He approached me quietly.

You did great. I said with a sweet smile. Natsu grinned with that adorable blush and we both walked out of the little girl's room closing the foot behind us. Who knows... He might be a great father one day...

**Boom! I'm done! Hope you enjoyed that! REVIEW PEOPLE! Just wait till I get to some hardcore nalu in the next chapter!**


End file.
